my other half
by Heartgamer
Summary: This when Annabeth and Thalia go to high school. no demigods or gods.I do not own Percy Jackson and it's characters. Inspired by the best thing by Relient K.I suck at this just read.


Prov. Annabeth "Get your ass up" what a fantastic wake up call. The one who just yell in my ear was my best friend Thalia grace."holy shit how in gods name did you get in my bedroom" I yelped getting knocked out of me warm bed."details details" she said with a scary grin."Are mom and dad awake yet" I asked "yea there down stairs" she has been living with use seance her mom died five years ago in a car crash. "so exited for school"I said sarcastically by the way she hates school.

"Very"she replied with the devils grin "oh no no no no you are not going to burn down the school at lest not again" well looking in the mirror I had a beanie on with, a baggy sweatshirt,and skinny jeans. Looking at Thalia now she was wearing a punk leather jacket and jeans with her short spiky hair and dark blue tips."Yea that was fun"she said with a smile "you do know you are the resound we get kick out of schools right " we had to move from California and move east and now we are in new York "hey Utah was fun you have to agree " she replied. wall we walked down stairs. "hey girls can you make sheer the boys get to school thanks good bye" my dad said slamming the door behind. We groaned "Mathew, bobby get over here we got to go to school" Thalia yell yea she good at it. It's a good thing that the elementary is only a few blokes away and then a few blokes more is the high well be are first year in high school. when they finely got to use we got are school stuff and went to the garage. Thalia and I got are skate borders and the twins got there when we dropped them off we me and her stared a little race.

" The person who wins gets to make the other do a dare" she yelled because of how fast we were going "deal" I yell back. We only had a block now I could see the school Goode high now we were neck and neck, we were going way to fast. A group of people were right in front of us "move before we crush you" Thalia said rudely so they parted. There were a few boys and girls but one boy with green eyes was looking at me and I stared right back . That was when Thalia won because of that split seconded and Thalia noticed. I kicked filliped and caught the bored in mid air."what was that?" she questioned. I blushed "OK this is what you have to do" she whisper the dare to me."fuck"I groaned I got my backpack and bored and moved towed them fowled I got over there I said "sorry about that and..." I looked right in to the sea green eyed boy staring "I'm your other half" i said strait to hem and turned around and walked away blushing. prov.

"Percy wake up " i heard a muffled voice. Mom i thought "i'm coming, i'm coming" i said waving my hand in the air.I hear the door shut i get out of the bed and got i walk to the kitchen i hear "honey can you walk to school Paul left early and i have to leave for the candy shop"."OK mom" I replied wall stuffing a bagul in my mouth.

"I got to go bye mom"I said running to the door and shutting it behind me.I ran the entire time,but is was only few blocks away."hey guys"I said walking to my friend's in front of the school. "You do know we all aren't boys right"that would be my friend Selena "ya" Katie and Clarissa agreed. "Fine wha-"I got interrupted by a girl yelling "move before we crush you" so guess what we i moved i so two girls skateboarding towards us one wearing all wearing all black and the other well she's the grey stormy eyes and curly golden hair.I stared and for a split seconded she stared back."What was that?" nico asked "n-nothing"I shuttered "shear" then the girl when't up to as and said "sorry about that and.." she paused and stared right at me "I'm your other half" and walked away i think she was blushing. All my friend were looking weirdly at each other but Selena who was smirking evil.

Prov. Annabeth

I quickly walked over to Thalia who was laughing on how awkward that was.I rolled my eyes and stared walking to the door "come on Thalia's" I said over my shoulder.I stopped at the door waiting for her.  
"Come on" she said as she finally got to the we walked in to the school every one stopped talking and stared at grabbed my arm and stared dragging my arm to the office we were almost there  
until we header "Hey you".We turned around looking at the voice was a girl who clothes did not look dress code approved and had a pound of makeup."Yes you goth and nerd" she said pointing at us.  
I did something i never do maybe i have been with Thalia to much."Yes bitch or is it slut i can't really tell" I said one in the crowed stiffened laughs. She walked closer to us until we  
were in her shadow.


End file.
